yugi cheats on Téa Gardner
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba is 14, Téa Gardner, yugi and Joey is 17. Kaiba is 19 . Mai is 25. Mokuba finds yugi cheating on Téa Gardner with vivian wong at Téa Gardner's birthday party. Mokuba confronts the cheaters. if you like yugi, Don't read this. Sorry for mistakes in story. Includes some Téa Gardner and Mokuba's friendship moments


Today was Téa Gardner's birthday. she just turned 17. she invited Joey, Mai , Mokuba and yugi to her 17th birthday party. Kaiba, Duke and Tristan was busy so they could not go. Serenity had to study for school. Téa Gardner thought this was gonna be a good birthday party. She would find out she would be so wrong.

yugi and Téa Gardner was boyfriend and girlfriend for 1 month. Mokuba was the person that hooked them up because he wanted Téa Gardner to be happy and Mokuba knew yugi would make her happy. Téa Gardner was opening her gifts that her guests gave her. Joey and Mai got her a full makeup set. Yugi got her small pearl . Mokuba gave her a free pass for all dancing events around the world forever since he knew she wanted to be a dancer in Newyork city. Mokuba also gave her a big golden ring that had the word friendship on it. Everyone thought Mokuba was doing this to attract Téa Gardner . Mokuba was just being a close friend . Eventhough, He is in love with Téa Gardner, He wanted her to be happy.

Téa Gardner said " It's time to eat cake.". Joey said " that's the best part.". Téa Gardner asked " where's yugi?". Mokuba said " I find him for you. I will get the cake for you." Téa Gardner said " thank you Mokuba.". Mokuba went to kitchen to get the cake and find yugi. Mokuba seen something in the kitchen that made him mad and made his heart hurt. Yugi was cheating on Téa Gardner with Vivian Wong by having sex with her in the kitchen. Mokuba screamed " why did you betry Téa Gardner by cheating on her with Vivian Wong?!" with tears in his eyes. His scream was 1000 times louder than vegeta's scream when Beerus hit Bulma. Téa Gardner, Joey and Mai heard a scream Mokuba said. They rushed to the kitchen to see a crying Mokuba , yugi and vivian wong having sex. Téa Gardner cryed like a flood saying " we are over!" and ran to her room. Mokuba screamed " she loved you with all of her heart and soul! she cared for you! she fought for you when you lost your starchips to my brother. she was depressed when you got absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos . she cared for you and loved you. But you broke her heart when you cheated on her. why did you hurt Téa Gardner 's heart?!". Vivian wong and yugi said " she's ugly and she's a slut!" while kaiba came in to pick up Mokuba. Mokuba yelled " how dare you two to say that about Téa Gardner! she is not a slut! she is way more prettier than both of you put together!". Téa Gardner came back from her room because she was hearing Mokuba defending her. Yugi and vivian wong said " shut up kidnapped boy slut! you are the useless kaiba brother. so no wonder Noah wanted to die so he would not have to see you.". This broke Mokuba's heart and starting crying like a river. Kaiba , Joey, Mai and Téa Gardner screamed " you two went too far! say sorry to Mokuba!". Yugi and vivian wong said " never !" and grabbing their clothing and out of the door to go to yugi's place to have more sex.

" Mokie, are you ok?" Téa Gardner asked with a worried face. That when kaiba knew her friendship with Mokuba was stronger than most of her friendship with her other friends. Mokuba said " I will be ok. what about you?". Téa Gardner said " I feel better since you stood up for me.". Mokuba said "no problem, that what friends do they have each other 's back.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner gave each other a hug. Mai was thinking in her head " How cute! They are melting my heart!". Téa Gardner texted her mom and dad what happened and asked if Mokuba could spend the night with her. Her parents hated yugi now. Her parents said "yes". Kaiba allowed Mokuba to spend the night with Téa Gardner . kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Mai and Téa Gardner ate some cake. Everyone left after chilling out expect for Mokuba. Mokuba and Téa Gardner slept on the same bed. Téa Gardner fail sleep on Mokuba's shoulder in nonromantic way feeling Mokuba's sliver business suit. The Next morning , Téa Gardner drove Mokuba to the highschool he and her go to. The moment he stepped out of the car, 350 fangirls ran to him and hugged him. Mokuba said " this happens to be at least 2 times a day. ". Téa Gardner giggled and said " Mokuba is a lady's man.". The fangirls then asked " are you Mokuba's girlfriend?" to Téa Gardner . This made Mokuba and Téa Gardner blush red like a tomato and they said " no, we are just very close friends.". "yeah right. " the fangirls said while leaving for class. Yugi saw Mokuba's fangirls and was salty because he has no fangirls expect for Rebecca, but she was annoying. Mokuba and Téa Gardner hugged each other in a friendly way before they went to class. Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to their 1st class that they was in together called advanced Japanese literature.


End file.
